


Discovery

by Notacutie



Series: "A Great Gem-Deavour" [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy, Rhoquoise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacutie/pseuds/Notacutie
Summary: Fluffy Rhoquoise pregnancy nonsense.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Rhodolite/Turquoise
Series: "A Great Gem-Deavour" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAuthor3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/gifts).



“C’mon, sleepyhead. It’s time to get ready for the day.” Turquoise gently shook her wife, kissing her cheek. Rhodie rolled over and groaned. 

“Don’t be like that. We’re supposed to help out with Pearl’s class today, remember?” Turquoise was met with another grunt as Rhodie curled in on herself. 

Turquoise sighed and switched sides, cuddling up next to Rhodie. “Come on, sweetheart.” 

“Go without me.” She grumbled, her arms clutched to her stomach. 

  
“Rhodie-” Turquoise gently brushed the hair out of Rhodie’s face, which was flushed and screwed up in discomfort. She shoved Turquoise’s hand away and pulled the blanket up over her head.

“Just go!”

“Please talk to me. Is something wrong?” She tried again to pull the blanket back and was met with a glare. 

“Fuck off, Turquoise!” 

“What is with you?! You’ve been acting this way all week! If something’s wrong, you need to stop pushing me away!” 

Rhodie was quiet for a minute before Turquoise heard sniffling. She sighed softly and moved to crawl under the blanket with her wife, holding her close. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what’s wrong with me… I’ve been hurting-“

Turquoise’s face immediately betrayed her concern, brows knitting. “Where?”

“My midsection, mainly, but my head too…”

“Is your scar acting up again?” She ran a gentle hand over Rhodie’s stomach.

“I don’t know. It feels different than before. Like, it’s coming from the outside in instead of the inside out.” She lifted her shirt, exposing the scar that ran across her ribs.

“Everything looks the same as ever.” Turquoise dipped her head to give the scar a soft kiss. “Do you want me to call Pearl and let her know we’re not coming?”

Rhodie shook her head. “No, you should go. I’m sure it’s just my scar.”

“If you say so… I’ll only be gone a few hours, okay? If you need anything, please call me.” She stood, straightening her outfit and giving Rhodie a chaste kiss.

“Okay… Please pick up some salt on your way back.”

~~~

“Rhodie? I’m back, I brought Pearl-“ Turquoise entered the house only to find the bed empty. She looked around briefly before finding her wife wrapped in a blanket and hunched over the toilet, wrenching and coughing. Rhodie wiped her mouth on her sleeve and looked up, looking absolutely miserable. Turquoise gathered her up in her arms and brought her back into the den, setting her on the bed.

“What’s happening to me…” Rhodie rasped, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

“Well, what you were just doing is called emesis. It’s usually something that only organics do.” The lithe gem sat on the edge of their bed, looking down at Rhodie. 

“Could you lay back, Rhodolite? I’m going to press on your stomach, so let me know if you’re in any pain.”

Rhodie grumbled and laid back, grabbing hold of Turquoise’s hand tightly as she did. Pearl carefully pushed her shirt up, grimacing at her scar.

“Is that recent?”

“Happened about two years ago. We had a run-in with a rouge pearl.”

Pearl didn’t ask any more questions, but had a bemused look on her face. Cold, thin fingers ran down her abdomen, stopping to press down every few inches. When she pressed right in the middle of her tummy, Rhodie’s breath escaped in a hiss and her face scrunched up in pain.

“There?”

Rhodie nodded and Pearl smiled. “She’s going to be fine.”  
  


Turquoise let out a sigh of relief, squeezing Rhodie’s hand. “That’s good to hear. What’s going on with her?”

“She’s carrying.”

Pearl’s smile faded quickly at the confusion on the other gem’s faces. “You _did_ read the pamphlets we sent out, right?”

When she was met with more confusion, she sighed and retrieved a pamphlet from her gem. “Here. I’ll explain it to you, but hold onto this in case you have any questions.”

~~~

_Upon learning of her pregnancy, Rhodie was less than thrilled. To calm her down, Pearl had Amethyst bring up one of their own gemlings to show to her. Rhodie is enthralled._

“Rhodolite, I know she’s cute, but you need to listen to me. There are things you need to know to keep yourself and your clutch healthy.”

“Turquoise, look at her! She’s nothing but hair!”

“Just tell me, Pearl. She’s not going to listen while there’s a baby.”

Pearl sighed and nodded. “Alright. So first things first- she’s going to have to eat or her body won’t be able to keep up with the energy it’s putting into creating new gems. It’s absolutely critical that she doesn’t dissipate her form, or she’ll lose the pregnancy. Peridot and I are currently doing research on- Turquoise, are you listening to me?”

Turquoise had a bit of a far-off look in her eye and didn’t immediately respond.

“Turquoise!”

“I’m listening!” She shook her head a bit and gave a shaky smile.

Pearl gave a gentle smile and took her hands. “I know that this can be overwhelming. Amethyst and I had no idea what to do when we found out I was carrying, and there wasn’t a lot of information available to us then. Why don’t I let the two of you process the news for the evening and come back tomorrow?”

“That might be best. I think I’m in shock.” She gave a weak chuckle.

“Alright. Just know that she’s going to be okay, and that Amethyst and I are here if you need anything.”

~~~

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet, the two of them resting together with Turquoise’s hand gently rubbing over Rhodie’s tummy. There was an unspoken tension in the room that was broken when Rhodie spoke.

“Did you… want this for us? You seem… scared.”

Turquoise sat up to look at her, taking a deep breath before speaking. “This is just… new. I never thought in a million years that this would even be possible. It’s crazy to think that just a few years ago, we would have been shattered just for being together. And now…” She trailed off, that lost look returning to her eyes.

“Turquoise?” Rhodie sat up as

“Sorry! What I mean is, I do want this for us. I won’t lie, and say I’m not afraid, because I definitely am. I’m afraid something will happen to you, or to the babies, or that we won’t be good parents.” She pulled Rhodie into her lap and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The pink gem turned around hugged her tightly, face pressed into her chest.

“You’re an idiot.”

Turquoise stifled a laugh. “What did I do this time?”

“You’re going to be an amazing parent. Sphene turned out alright, after all.”

Turquoise smiled at that and kissed her softly, smoothing her hair down. She pulled away after a moment, leaning down and pressing another kiss to Rhodie’s stomach.

“I love them already.”


	2. Cravings

Rhodie had never really been a fan of eating before her pregnancy. An apple or strawberry here and there was the most she ever indulged, but it was becoming abundantly clear that that was no longer going to be the case. She spent her days digging through the pantry or in her garden, eating whatever looked like it may taste remotely good. When Turquoise had found her eating sand right off the beach the week before, she hadn’t even stopped for long enough to register her wife’s disgusted face.

Today was no exception. When Turquoise came home from her flying demonstration and gave her a kiss, she immediately recoiled in horror.

  
“What did you eat?!”

“Onions.”

“Raw onions?!”  
  


“Yeah. Why?”

Turquoise sighed heavily and kissed her forehead. “No reason, pumpkin. Did you have a good day?”

“No. I’m as big as a moon and if I step wrong, the geodes clack together and it’s awful.” Turquoise gently ran her hands over her partner’s stomach and smiled.

“It won’t be much longer. I can’t wait to meet them.”


	3. Council

“I need a fucking drink.”

Turquoise had barged into Amber’s home as soon as the door opened, pushing past her friend and flopping down onto the couch.

“Some people say hi, ya know!” Amber quickly prepared a drink and gave it to her friend, who downed it in one go.

“Hey! That caliber of fuel deserves a little respect!”

“I don’t know what she wants from me, Am! I try to touch her, she screams at me. I don’t touch her, she cries. She’s always been so stoic, and now she’s just this emotional wreck and I don’t know what to do with her!”

Amber sighed and rubbed her temples. “Have you tried talking it out?”

“That’s the _thing_. She gets so worked up over _everything_. It’s like she’s been replaced with a peridot, or an overly emotional pearl.”

“But you like pearls.”

“Not the neurotic ones.” The teal gem ran her hands through her hair with a groan. “The crystal gems have a pearl that’s somewhat of an expert on this stuff. She says Rhodie still has a few months before she lays, and I don’t know how I’m going to make it. I love her so much, and I know she’ll be back to normal eventually, but I’m really struggling.”

“Well, ya know you can always hide out here. I don’t know much about gemlings, but I can make a stiff drink.” Amber stood and clapped her on the shoulder.

Turquoise gave a weary smile. “Thanks. I needed this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Parenthood is already making you soft.”


End file.
